Concrete Angel
by cocomuffinz227
Summary: A oneshot about Child Abuse. My first songfic. Flames are accepted. R&R please? Rated for mentions of Death.


*At an interview for Connect Three*

"Okay guys, well Sh-Shane wasn't able to m-m-make it today. This is a new song that we wrote recently. It's called Concrete Angel." Jason said, stuttering over a few words.

The beginning notes started to play.

(**Nate**_/**Both**/_Jason/Band & All)

**He walks to school with the lunch he packed**

**Nobody knows what he's holding back**

**Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday**

**He hides the bruises with hoodies and jeans**

**Oh.**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes he wishes he was never born.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**He stands hard as a stone in a world that he can't rise above**_

_**But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved.**_

Concrete Angel.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

Through the wind and the rain

He stands hard as a stone in a world that he can't rise above

But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved.

Concrete Angel.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel boy with an upturned face**

**His name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

Through the wind and the rain

He stands hard as a stone in a world that he can't rise above

But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved.

Concrete Angel.

* * *

By the end of the song, Nate, Jason, and the band were in tears.

* * *

There was a huge applause.

"Th-This song was about a person, a b-boy very, very important to us. It w-was an explanation as to why Shane isn't h-here." Nate stated before crying all over again.

Jason engulfed him in a huge brotherly hug.

"Our g-g-group h-h-hugs will n-never be the same again. I'm so s-sorry for always c-complaining about them, Jase." Nate cried.

"Nate and I, as everyone knows, are brothers. We met Shane at his uncle's camp about 2 1/2 years ago. We-we thought since then our bond had grown so that we didn't have any secrets between any of us. About a week ago, on Sh-Shane's birthday, a-a hospit-t-tal c-c-called our h-h-h-house. Th-they s-said Sh-Shane w-was there. We-we r-r-rushed a-as f-f-fast as w-we c-c-could. We were t-told that Sh-Shane G-Grey was a-a victim of child abuse. He w-was p-p-pron-n-nounced dead at 10:42." Jason cried.

"We-we-we are s-s-sorry t-to say but after our album is re-rel-leased in a-a week or so, C-C-C-Connect Th-Three is no more." Nate cried.

"Que-Questions? C-Comments? C-Concerns?" Jason asked between sniffles.

He pointed at a random reporter.

"Who abused Shane? His mom or dad or both?" Nate shook his head.

"His mom d-died th-three years ago. On his b-birthday. His f-father did everyth-thing." Nate cried.

He pointed to another reporter.

"What about the new album?" Another reporter asked.

Jason and Nate both shook their heads.

"Shane would never leave something unfinished so the album will be released on time." Garbo said with tears sliding down his cheeks.

After Nate and Jason, he was closest to Shane. Nate's tears started spilling faster. John Taylor pointed to another random reporter.

"Did you two live next-door to or across-the-street from Mr. Grey?" He asked.

Jason looked ready to kill.

"W-we l-l-lived a-a good 15 to 20 minutes away. Are you insinuating that we heard Shane, the guy who was like another brother to me, my best friend, someone I would die for, be abused? If you are, you're greatly mistaken! If we knew this was happening, he wouldn't have lived in that house anymore! He wouldn't have d-d-died!" Nate exclaimed, tears flooding his face and eyes.

"I think that's all for now. If anyone has anymore questions, the Connect Three myspace will stay open for questions, comments, and concerns. Thank you everyone. Goodnight." Garbo said bravely.


End file.
